Pequeños Detalles
by MittaM
Summary: Nick & Judy. Simple felicidad en las cosas más sencillas.
1. Cap I

**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

Para mi Judy y Nick tienen ese tipo de amistad que la mayor parte de la gente no entiende. Ese tipo de amistad donde pueden estar juntos por horas sin decir palabra, reírse todo el día por la cosa más ridícula, ver algo en el otro que lo saca de la realidad o sorprenderse con cosas tan simples que alguien del exterior los vería como ridículos. Ellos tienen su propio mundo donde se tienen el uno al otro, nadie los puede juzgar y aun los detalles más pequeños son enormes. Eso es lo que intento aquí: Momentos mundanos que son enormes para ellos.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Pequeños Detalles**

 **I**

El sol empezaba a ponerse en Zootopia, los últimos rayos de luz naranja cubriendo suavemente los edificios y carreteras. Farolas empezaban a encenderse automáticamente y por todas partes tiendas y negocios cerraban sus puertas, sus animales ansiosos por volver a sus casas y sus familias.

Atravesando la avenida principal un carro de policía se desplazaba entre las calles en dirección al centro de la ciudad. A diferencia de otras veces, donde su compañero estaba sentado a su lado, Judy se encontraba conduciendo sola, las patas apretando fuertemente el volante. Su excelencia y profesionalismo era lo que le permitía maniobrar el vehículo tan perfectamente aun con su mente tan turbada como ahora.

Golpeo el volante con fuerza mientras musitaba para sí misma palabras de enfado. Cada segundo que pasaba sin llegar a su destino le traía recuerdos del mal día que había tenido. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se restringió de hundir el acelerador a fondo y recorrió los cinco minutos restantes según las normas viales.

Detuvo el auto frente al apartamento y apago el motor. Ahora que se encontraba detenida se dio el placer de ventilar su frustración una vez más. Golpeo su cabeza sobre sus manos un par de veces y se dejo hundir en el asiento. Sintió su respiración tornarse esporádica y se tuvo que convencer a si misma de no llorar. Finalmente se paso las manos sobre su cabeza y sus orejas, exhalando pesadamente. Saco su celular y abrió el historial de mensajes. Se mordió el labio al verlo y sintió como el último vestigio de ánimo que tenia se esfumaba dentro de sí.

-Porque me trataste de esa forma Nick? -Dijo en voz baja, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla. -Porque me harías algo así?

Con un dedo subió hasta el inicio del historial donde se encontraba el primer mensaje que había recibido, a primera hora de la mañana. Judy recordaba lo cansada que se había levantado aquella mañana pero los grandes ánimos que tenia debido a la importancia que tenia aquel día para ella. Llego a la comisaria pulcra, atenta y con una sonrisa en el rostro, dispuesta a dar lo mejor. No fue sino faltando cinco minutos para la presentación diaria del Jefe Bogo que recibió un mensaje de Nick, el primero de una secuencia que la descarrilaría emocionalmente.

 _Hey Zanahorias! No puedo ir ahora mismo. Algo surgió. Llego lo más pronto posible_

Para ser justos con Judy, si se hubiese despertado en mejor condición y si no hubiese tenido expectativas para aquel día hubiese reaccionado de una mejor forma. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y bufo en tono molesto. Sus dedos se movieron velozmente sobre la pantalla para responder el mensaje.

 _Ahora?! Ocurrió algo urgente?_

Pasados un par de segundos llego la respuesta.

 _Para algunos no. Gracias por cubrirme._

Para algunos no? Repitió Judy en su cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba leyendo. Sus patas apretaron el aparato con fuerza.

 _Eso que significa. Nick, pasa algo?_

Pero Judy no recibió respuesta. Estaba escribiendo un nuevo mensaje cuando el Jefe Bogo entro al salón de conferencia, su mirada inspeccionando el lugar y todos los presentes. Judy se sintió encoger cuando sus ojos se posaron encima de ella. Sin embargo Bogo no menciono palabra ante la ausencia de su compañero. Simplemente suspiro con indiferencia como si aquello fuese algo que debía esperar. Judy sintió las mejillas arder.

Cuando las asignaciones del día fueron encomendadas salió por la puerta tan rápido como le fue posible, sintiendo que el cuello de su uniforme le cortaba la respiración. Se reposo contra una pared y respiro profundo un par de veces. Intento que sus palabras fuesen pacientes mientras escribía.

 _Espero que todo te salga bien. Nos vemos pronto_

Pero aquel mensaje nunca recibió respuesta, y si Judy hubiese sabido que todos los que le seguirían tendrían el mismo tratamiento no hubiera insistido. Sin embargo la promesa de que llegaría pronto la mantuvo en ascuas, por lo que desde que tuvo otro tiempo libre en su ronda de la mañana escribió de nuevo.

 _Hey Nick? Todo bien? Te espero_

Y a media que insistía su paciencia empeoraba. Mensaje tras mensaje pasaron, todos ignorados. Con un nudo en la garganta y un peso en el corazón Judy se resigno completamente. Sintiéndose burlada e ignorada se tapo los ojos con las patas y se permitió suspirar un par de veces antes de retomar la compostura y aceptar que su compañero la ignoro, la dejo plantada y ella misma se dejo dañar lo que pudo ser un buen día.

Finalmente, faltando una hora para acabar su turno ocurrió el último mensaje del historial, proveniente de Nick. Sus orejas se dispararon al escuchar el familiar timbre y por un segundo sintió una enorme ansiedad.

 _Podrías ser un amor y pasar por mi casa? Te lo agradecería tanto Zanahorias!_

Y así fue como, aun siendo ignorada y abandonada, Judy termino frente al apartamento de Nick, por mucho su único amigo en Zootopia. Su corazón fue más fuerte que su iracundo raciocinio y por mucho que se dijo a si misma que no lo haría ahí se encontraba, a varios kilómetros en dirección contraria a su apartamento. Estaba cansada, frustrada, y ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que significa ese día.

Guardo el celular y camino en dirección al apartamento del zorro. Se esforzó por mostrar un semblante indiferente y tenía planeado durar ahí el menor tiempo posible. Ahora que se había tomado un momento para calmarse realmente no sabía lo que le había pasado a Nick y quizás había un motivo por el cual no le había respondido. Se repitió aquello varias veces en la cabeza a fin de no sentirse tan mezquina emocionalmente.

Abrió la puerta con la copia de la llave que Nick le había dado y subió las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta de su piso sujeto el pomo y se detuvo en seco. Incapaz de mentirse a sí misma por un segundo más maldijo varias veces en su mente por la forma en la que se sentía. Se admitió a si misma que estaba llena de odio y que, excusa o no, tenía todo el derecho de sentirse así. No se lo iba a decir en su cara y lo ayudaría con lo que sea que necesitaba pero sería honesta consigo mismo y se admitió que Nick fue un mal amigo y la decepciono sobremanera.

Abrió la puerta y entro en el apartamento. -Aquí estoy Nick. Que necesi-

Las palabras de Judy se cortaron en su garganta, procesando lo que encontraba extraño en el apartamento. Sus ojos se movieron en dirección a la media docena de globos en el techo de Nick, dispersos esporádicamente, para luego leer el mensaje en una pancarta que cruzaba la sala del apartamento. En letras doradas y con motivos de zanahorias el mensaje "Felicidades Judy" se grabo en sus ojos.

Dio un par de pasos dentro del apartamento, las llaves cayéndose de sus manos. El sonido alerto a Nick, quien saco la cabeza desde dentro de la cocina. Quien no lo conociese no se hubiese dado cuenta que su pelaje estaba cubierto en diversas partes por un polvo blancuzco. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se plasmo en su rostro mientras que sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.

-Zanahorias, llegaste! Y que rápido! No habrás roto alguna ley de transito, verdad? -Pregunto, entrando nuevamente la cabeza. -Siéntate, ya casi salgo.

Judy movió la boca para decir palabra pero ninguna salió. Sus ojos miraban la decoración pero no creían lo que estaba viendo. Se paro en la silla frente a la mesa y se quedo allí sin mover un musculo. En ese momento Nick salió de la cocina con disimulada agitación. Su ropa se encontraba manchada en varias partes y en ambas manos sujetaba una tarta. Por la forma apresurada en que se movía se notaba que ambas aun estaban calientes. Las coloco precariamente sobre la mesa y se soplo las patas repetidamente.

-Guantes, guantes! Te sorprendería las muchas veces que se me han olvidado este día.

Judy miro las tartas frente a ella y después miro a Nick. Repitió el movimiento un par de veces, respirando de forma agitada. Una sonrisa empezaba a escaparse en sus labios mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas en tiempo record. Se llevo una pata a la boca, cubriéndola cuando se le escapo un sollozo. Nick se paro al lado de la silla, quedando a la misma altura. Se limpio los residuos de harina del rostro y junto las manos frente a si en forma de suplica.

-Zanahorias se que hice mal al no responderte pero créeme que cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado tanto tiempo y he estado por doquier el día de hoy. No quería prepararte nada con ingredientes que llevaban tiempo en un congelador en el supermercado pero Finnick se cogió con hacerse el pesado justo hoy. Literalmente tuve que sobornarlo para llevarme a una zona rural para comprar zanahorias y moras frescas para tu tarta de aniversario, y cuando por fin volvimos ya tenía todo el tiempo encima. -Dio un vistazo a la mesa desolada en los lugares vacios donde era obvio, faltaba comida por poner -Se supone que debían haber más cosas pero cocinar... oh Zanahorias, cocinar es todo un arte, un arduo y difícil arte.

Judy asintió y soltó una risita, haciendo que unas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, cayendo con velocidad sobre sus mejillas. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le escaparía del pecho. Nick suspiro suavemente y dibujo una media sonrisa. Miro su esporádica decoración y la incompleta mesa y se encogió de hombros. -Lamento si te hice pasar un mal día por una sorpresa tan patética así que tendré que utilizar la infalible técnica de que la intensión es lo que cuenta -Extendió las patas, agitándolas en el aire con cierto dramatismo -Feliz primer aniversario de trabajo Zanahorias.

Cuando Judy escucho aquellas palabras de confirmación no aguanto más. Sus lagrimas brotaron sin cesar y un fuerte sollozo se libero de sus pulmones. Nick se lanzo sobre ella al instante, abrazándola fuertemente.

Judy sintió como si toda la fuerza se escapara de su cuerpo con cada llanto. Se acordó de los mensajes sin respuesta, de su enfado, de las feas palabras que lanzo sobre su compañero y de lo segura que a nadie le importaría que hoy había pasado un año desde que se había unido a la fuerza. Apretó con fuerza la camisa de Nick mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho, humedeciéndolo con lagrimas. Intento varias veces detenerse pero le fue imposible. Al final pasaron completos minutos hasta que finalmente empezó a tranquilizarse.

-Hoy es tu aniversario de trabajo, verdad? -Pregunto Nick a modo de broma con una caricia en una oreja, sabiendo perfectamente cuál era la respuesta.

-Si -Respondió Judy entre risas y gimoteos, golpeando el pecho de Nick. Tras un largo tiempo recobro la compostura. Se separo de Nick y se paso las patas por las mejillas y la nariz. -Te acordaste.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron en sorpresa. Tomo una servilleta y suavemente le limpio los excesos de lagrimas del rostro -Claro que sí! Como no me acordaría de un evento importante en la vida del animal más emotivo que conozco? Además, estoy seguro de que te ibas a trancar a celebrar sola en tu pequeño apartamento porque pensabas que era una ridiculez, verdad?

Judy asintió sin decir palabra, maravillada por lo mucho que Nick la conocía. La forma tan delicada con la que le tocaba el rostro la hacía sentir el animal más afortunado del mundo.

-Nunca bajo mi guardia Zanahorias -Termino de limpiarla y la aprecio por un momento, satisfecho por su trabajo. -Para que están los amigos si no es para lanzar fiestas legendarias como esta?

Ante esas palabras Judy se abalanzo sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello. Apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro y apretó los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose llena de vergüenza.

-Pensé tan mal de ti Nick -Empezó, sintiendo una nueva ola de llanto generarse dentro de ella. -Estaba tan cansada y tan frustrada hoy, y me descargue contigo sin siquiera saber todos los detalles. Me siento tan mal por dudar de ti. Soy una-

Pero Nick la interrumpió, rompiendo el abrazo y sujetándola por los hombros. -Eres una excelente policía y una coneja muy emotiva que sobre-piensa las cosas alguna veces, solo eso. -Sujeto el cuello de su pequeño uniforme y se lo arreglo delicadamente hasta quedar perfecto. _Todo en ella debe verse perfecto o se llenaría de ansiedad_ , pensó con diversión -No te preocupes por nada de lo que pensaste de mi con tal de que no te quede duda de lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, de acuerdo?

Sus orejas se alzaron tan altas como su ánimo. Miro a Nick llena de euforia y sintió que si no la estuviese sujetando por el cuello del uniforme se desplomaría completamente. La decoración que hiso específicamente para ella era hermosa y abundante, la comida que hiso para ella era todo un festín y su compañía era una multitud que ningún otro animal en Zootopia tendría jamás. Impulsada por la emoción se acerco y lo beso en los labios brevemente. Le paso una pata por una mejilla y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Disculpa.

El zorro se encogió de hombros -Por qué? -Pregunto, haciendo que Judy se mordiera el labio inferior y sonriera. -De lo que si tendrás que disculparte es de si no te gustan las tartas que te hice con tanto amor. Ten en cuenta que solo tuve entre ayer y hoy para aprender y me tomo cinco intentos y como 100 aplicaciones de celular para lograr esta perfección culinaria.

Judy rio entretenida -Eso debe ser algún tipo de record. Y dos tartas?!

-Zanahoria y mora, obviamente -Replico Nick, quien se dirigió a la cocina a buscar cubiertos y platos -Inicialmente te tocaba solo una pero luego pensé que el chef también debe comer y Dios sabe que no voy a comer una tarta de zanahorias. Qué clase de locura seria esa? Seria caos, desorden, anarquía!

Judy miro las tartas, deformes, desinfladas y quemadas en varios lados, pensando en que eran la cosa más linda en el mundo entero. -Tiene sentido pero, que pasaría si solo me quisiera comer la de moras?

Nick asomo la cabeza, una fingida cara de tragedia en su rostro. -Esa, pequeña Zanahorias, sería una forma brutal de castigarme por el día que pasaste hoy, no crees?

Con una carcajada Judy le saco la lengua. Mientras Nick miraba con nerviosismo la tarta que iba a cortar, cruzando los dedos porque fuera comestible, se sintió privilegiada por que su primera fiesta en Zootopia fuese tan especial

 **Fin.**


	2. Cap II

**Pequeños Detalles**

 **II**

Nick abrió lentamente los ojos y por un momento se sintió perdido. La noche era cálida y la hora pasada la media noche. Se aferro con fuerza de la sabana al sentir la habitación girar a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo un par de veces hasta recobrar la compostura.

Su mirada se enfoco en la ventana entreabierta, las pálidas cortinas moviéndose al compas de la ligera briza que lograba hacerse paso entre los edificios. Era tan tarde que incluso en una ciudad tan viva como Zootopia no se escuchaba el mas mínimo sonido en ese momento.

Suspiro suavemente y giro la cabeza en dirección a su pata izquierda, gruñendo con disgusto al encontrarse nuevamente con el yeso que cubría su extremidad desde el codo hasta la muñeca, un dolor fantasma recorriéndolo al recordar su presencia.

 _Nos encontramos de nuevo_ pensó con enfado. Toda una vida sin historial de huesos rotos y tuvo que ser una redada a un operativo dirigido por lobos la que acabara con aquella racha. _Tenían que ser lobos!_ se dijo a sí mismo como lo había hecho incontables veces desde aquel momento, incluyendo en medio de la felicitación del jefe Bogo por su servicio y sacrificio a la fuerza ante aquel operativo. Los lobos siempre estarían ahí para conspirar en su contra. Según él, la Madre Naturaleza no estaba en sus mejores cabales cuando los engendro.

Levanto la pata, sintiéndola mas pesada de la cuenta debido al efecto residual de los analgésicos. Diversas firmas de los oficiales del departamento cubrían la blanca superficie, así como también diversas marcas de mordidas de las cuales se sentía avergonzado ahora que su mente estaba despejada.

Con su mano libre se rasco el cuello, sintiendo gotas de sudor en el pelaje. Dejo caer la pata en la cama y con esfuerzo se giro hacia la derecha en dirección a la mesa de noche en búsqueda del control del aire acondicionado. Se detuvo en seco al ver al figura de Judy durmiendo en una silla a su lado.

Nick exhalo al verla. Estaba acurrucada en el pequeño espacio abrazando sus rodias en su pecho. Su cabeza colgaba de un lado de forma incomoda y la expresión de su rostro, débil y completamente agotada, mostraba que no era su mejor noche.

La imagen frente a él le rompió el corazón, más que todo por la ultima conversación que habían tenido. Si bien era cierto que Judy era una profesional y un ejemplo de lo que era ser un buen oficial, Nick supo en el instante que sintió el hueso quebrarse en aquel almacén que Judy se culparía a sí misma. Por supuesto el estaba dispuesto a dejarla preocuparse, estresarse, llorar e incluso sentir lástima para sí misma y no la culparía en todo el tiempo que le llevase sacarlo de su sistema. Fue cuando llego a su apartamento, luego de ser dado de alta del hospital, y la encontró allá en vez del trabajo que la discusión empezó.

En retrospectiva debía admitir que pudo haber tratado la situación de mejor forma y aunque pudo usar la excusa de que había crecido solo sabiendo cuidarse a sí mismo, estaba medicado, herido y de mal humor, lo cierto es que lo que se había encontrado en su apartamento aquella tarde era una amiga que se sentía devastada por lo que había ocurrido, que no había podido siquiera comer por el desaire que la envolvía, que había llorado sin parar, se había lastimado las manos golpeando su escritorio en frustración y que lo único que quería era hacer todo lo posible porque su recuperación fuese lo más placentera posible, aunque sea estando ahí para él. Pero lo que Nick vio fue a la policía mas dedicada de la fuerza, quien no tomaba días libres ni aunque estuviese enferma perdiendo su día por un simple arrebato de culpa. La vida lo había vuelto solitario pero la idea de que su única amiga fuese afectada por algo que no era su culpa lo saco de enfoque en ese momento.

 _Judy, que haces aquí? Porque no estás en la estación? Porque pediste un permiso? Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, quien te ha dicho que es culpa tuya? Quien te dijo que te necesito aquí?..._ Las preguntas que salieron de su boca aumentaban de intensidad pero una vez que empezó no supo donde detenerse. Judy se limito a estar de pie frente a él sin decir media palabra, escuchando aquel castigo verbal sin decir una silaba. Cuando vio que no había palabra que sirviera le paso de lado, cerró la puerta de su habitación, se medicó y se lanzo a la cama. No duro ni un minuto hasta perder el conocimiento.

Y aun con todo eso, con todo lo que dijo e hiso, estaba a su lado.

Nick sintió un nudo en la garganta, el dolor en su pata imperceptible en comparación con el dolor de su alma. Se levanto de la cama sigilosamente para no hacer ruido y camino hacia ella. Con cuidado coloco sus patas en su espalda y bajo sus piernas, cargándola de la silla como si fuese el cristal más delicado del mundo.

Comparada con el no pesaba absolutamente nada. Su respiración era lenta y su blusa estaba empapada por el sudor. En la mesa de noche a su lado yacía el control del aire acondicionado pero si no lo encendió por miedo a molestarlo era algo que no sabría hasta que llegase la mañana. La coloco sobre la cama y se detuvo por un momento al sentir sus piernas flaquear.

Al momento en que su cuerpo toco el colchón Judy se giro hacia un lado y suspiro inconscientemente, demostrando lo acabada que se encontraba. Su cuerpo se extendió por toda la cama y por primera vez en ese día pareció descansar. Nick se acerco a su rostro y le paso una pata sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus orejas con suma delicadeza, su pelaje tan suave como el algodón. Sonrió al tenerla a su lado en aquella noche caliente y miserable y sintió unas lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Cerro las cortinas de la ventana, encendió el aire acondicionado y le coloco unas cobijas al lado. Tomo su celular y lo coloco en silenciador antes de tomar una almohada y cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

Camino en dirección al sofá para terminar de pasar la noche y se detuvo al contemplar la sala. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima cayo por su rostro al notar como cada esquina y escondrijo estaba limpio, desempolvado y trapeado, la cocina inmaculada y por primera vez desde que se había mudado cada cubierto y vajilla estaba en su lugar. Abrió la nevera y vio los contenedores marcados con las palabras "comida" y "cena", repletos con alimentos que le preparo con cariño y esmero, y que nunca probo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y empezó a sollozar cuando noto como incluso el contenido del refrigerador estaba ordenado, perfecto. Perfecto como todo lo que ella hacía. Perfecto para él.

Dejo la almohada en el suelo y salió a toda prisa en dirección al cuarto. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y la encontró rendida donde la había dejado, cubierta por una de las cobijas al bajar la temperatura del cuarto. Su respiración era lenta pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, la primera que había visto desde su intercambio.

Nick se sentó en la silla, extendiendo los pies hasta el borde de la cama, y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo, sin intensión de abandonarla. No tardo mucho en dormirse mientras pensaba en lo mucho que no se merecía a Judy, el yeso y la silla dolores leves comparado con el sufrimiento que tenía en el corazón al verla. Aunque se atormentó toda la noche pensando en el mal que le había causado ese día lo que Nick no sabía era que en la mañana Judy lo despertaría con una sonrisa, lo abrasaría, le besaría las mejillas como si no lo hubiera visto en años, lo ayudaría a cambiarse, asearse, le prepararía comida nuevamente y estaría para el cómo estuvo hoy y como estaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, porque así como su naturaleza era no necesitar a nadie y empujar a los demás para no verse vulnerable, la de ella era estar ahí para quien lo necesitase sin importar que tan diminuto fuese el detalle y en ese momento quien la necesitaba era el animal que mas amaba en aquella ciudad.

 **Fin**


	3. Cap III

**Pequeños Detalles**

 **III**

El vehículo de policía navegaba a toda velocidad mientras el sol salía del lado de la autopista aquella mañana de sábado. Dentro los ánimos de los pasajeros no podían ser mas diferentes: Judy se encontraba detrás del volante despierta, risueña y con la mirada avivada bajo su sombrero. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro debido a una melodía que pasaba por su mente. Por su parte Nick se encontraba hundido en el asiento del pasajero, su camisa y corbata arrugadas, sus ojos entreabiertos escondidos bajo sus gafas de sol. Miraba distraídamente la pantalla del celular y, con excepción de algunos bostezos, era como si no estuviese presente.

-Ya casi llegamos! -Exclamo Judy en un tono alegre. Nick gruño en respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros, aun sin ganas de saber a dónde iban. Guardo el celular y miro a Judy de reojo, recordando los eventos anteriores a aquel extraño viaje. Si estaban relacionados con la semana que había pasado no estaba seguro, pero Nick prefirió agregarla a fin de tener más cosas de que quejarse.

Decir que su semana había estado difícil era una declaración ligera. Si bien estaba orgulloso de ser parte de la fuerza, lo cierto era que no todos los días eran una aventura: casos sin salida, civiles malhumorados y groseros, horas extras involuntarias, papeleo, _mucho_ papeleo... Algunos días eran extenuantes y cuando llegaban en sucesión podían tornarse insoportables. Se consideraba responsable y aplicado en su nuevo trabajo pero no tenía la misma energía (y habilidades, tenía que admitir) que su compañera. Eso, junto con ciertos problemas personales a los que tuvo que enfrentar, lo habían dejado agotado y con la cabeza llena de problemas aquel viernes. Contaba los segundos para irse a su apartamento cuando Judy lo detuvo faltando 1 minuto para acabar su turno y salir por la puerta de la estación.

-Hey Nick! -Le saludo Judy llena de energía, como si un día completo de trabajo no hubiese pasado. -Qué bueno que te agarre. Tienes un momento?

Nick suspiro, dispuesto a darle unos segundos de su tiempo. -Para ti siempre Zanahorias. Que puedo hacer por ti este viernes?

-Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar mañana por la mañana. -Dijo, colocando una mirada de suplica al instante en que su compañero se dio cuenta que su sábado estaba en juego. -Es muy importante Nick. Te prometo que valdrá la pena!

Nick no pudo disimular el conflicto interno que tenia por dentro. Por un lado estaba el sábado que tanto añoraba para reponerse de la secuencia de eventos desafortunados que había tenido. Por el otro estaba Judy, que necesitaba su asistencia a cambio de levantarse temprano en la mañana. Un sábado!

Si hubiera sido alguien más se hubiese reído en su cara ante tal monstruosa petición, pero en este caso trago saliva, se esforzó por sonreír y asintió. Al escuchar las palabras _5 de la mañana_ inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Puntual como un reloj Judy se apareció en el auto patrulla a la hora establecida con un vestido soleado color lila y un sombrero de sol, fresca y activa como si estar despierta a esa hora fuese lo más natural del mundo. Habiéndose colocado las ropas con los ojos cerrados, Nick se monto en el asiento del pasajero con el mismo sueño con el que se había despertado y se desplomo sin decir palabra alguna. De aquello habían pasado casi 2 horas.

Volviendo a la realidad Nick cambio su mirada a la ventana del pasajero donde nubes se veían a lo lejos y arboles pasaban de vez en cuando. Por primera vez desde que se monto le pareció pertinente preguntarse adonde se dirigían.

En ese mismo momento Judy bajo la velocidad y se orillo en la carretera. Estaciono el vehículo, apago la ignición y suspiro satisfecha con la imagen que tenía enfrente. Abrió la puerta y toco a Nick en el hombro.

-Es aquí. Llegamos!

Judy prácticamente salto del vehículo. Nick abrió la puerta, empujándola con una patada. Sus ojos aun no se encontraban del todo abiertos cuando puso las patas en el suelo y sintió el frio pasto deslizase entre sus dedos. Su mirada se enfoco por primera vez en sus alrededores y se quito las gafas ante el asombro, un solo pensamiento llegando a su mente: Estamos lejos de Zootopia. Estamos MUY lejos de Zootopia.

En esa exclamación Nick tenía toda la razón; en las afueras de Zootopia los edificios, negocios y casas se convertían en pueblos, granjas y lotes de construcción reservados para proyectos. Aquí donde estaban no había nada en todo el sentido de la palabra. De derecha a izquierda y en ambos lados de la carretera solo había pasto verde y cielo azul hasta donde se alcanzaba la vista. Kilómetros hacia el horizonte tierra y cielo se extendían infinitamente en completa uniformidad.

Nick dio un par de pasos con la boca abierta, sus pulmones llenos del aire más limpio que alguna vez había respirado, sus oídos captando el silencio mas acogedor que habían percibido y sus pies recibiendo la sensación mas placentera al crujir aquel pasto fresco, y le ocurrió algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo: Su cola empezó a moverse de un lado a otro de manera incontrolable. El calor de los rayos del sol lo llenaron de vida y el sueño que traía desapareció por completo. Su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro, observando una y otra vez aquella perfección que tenia frente a sí.

Judy se apareció a su lado, extendiendo los brazos y levantando la cara al cielo. Miro a su compañero y sonrió satisfecha al ver su cola y la expresión en su rostro. Judy sabría mas adelante que la única persona que había visto una sonrisa como la que el tenia en aquel momento era su madre hacia muchísimos años atrás.

Tras un largo tiempo Nick salió de aquel trance. Por primera vez desde que había bajado del vehículo se recordó que Judy estaba a su lado. Se giro hacia ella mientras se quitaba la corbata y la guardaba en un bolsillo.

-Zanahorias dónde... dónde estamos?

Judy puso sus manos en la espalda y sonrió con picardía, la suave briza moviendo su vestido. -Donde crees?

Nick regreso su mirada al paisaje y no encontró palabra que decir. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos por un momento, su cola golpeando rítmicamente el suelo. Judy se sentó a su lado, sujetando el sombrero con una pata. Una solitaria nube se veía en el firmamento, moviéndose de forma imperceptible.

Finamente Nick hablo, sus ojos enfocados en el horizonte y su sonrisa amplia, genuina. -No tengo idea de que es este lugar, pero me empieza a gustar.

Judy se rio con la respuesta. -Me alegra, porque genuinamente no tengo idea de donde estamos

El zorro arqueo una ceja. Judy inclino su cuerpo hasta apoyarse en Nick. -Sin embargo es un buen lugar, verdad?

Nick estaba extrañado por lo surreal de la situación pero se dejo llevar por la gratificante experiencia que estaba viviendo. -No está nada mal. -Y no pudo evitar preguntar -Que hacemos aquí?

Judy fingió pensar una respuesta por unos segundos. Finalmente se encogió de hombro y no dijo palabra alguna, no porque no sabía que decir, sino porque al momento en que la rodeo con el brazo supo que Nick ya tenía la respuesta. La apretó con cariño hacia sí y le acaricio el hombro desnudo con los dedos.

-Tanto se nota lo mal que lo estoy pasando?

-Si

-Tan preocupada estabas que tomaste un vehículo oficial y nos trajiste al medio de la nada para tener un poquito de paz?

-Ese era más o menos el plan.

Nick no pudo evitar reír -Pues te diré que realmente necesitaba un poco de esto Zanahorias. He tenido días... he tenido semanas mejores.

Judy asintió con la cabeza. -Lo sé Nick, pero ya verás como todo va a pasar y tu agitada mente, -Extendió su pata al valle -llegara a estar igual que este paisaje.

-Vacía? -Pregunto él, estallando en risas. Judy lo golpeo con el codo, contagiándose de la gracia.

-No! En paz, zorro sabelotodo.

-Esa es una mejor comparación -Dijo entre risas. -Este fue un buen detalle Zanahorias. Un poco complejo tu plan, considerando que una parte del mismo conlleva levantarse de madrugada un sábado, pero te agradezco la intención -Le pellizcó cariñosamente la mejilla. -Eres una buena coneja.

Nick se estiro pesadamente y se recostó sobre el pasto. Puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y enfoco su mirada hacia Judy, quien le miraba con una cálida sonrisa. En aquel paisaje, completamente natural y libre de las influencias de Zootopia, su compañera encajaba perfectamente con aquel vestido y sombrero, sencillos como ella, su belleza tan radiante como el sol que empezaba a subir. Se sintió sonrojar al sentir que su cola empezó a tomar velocidad al verla.

-En que piensas? -Le pregunto ella cuando lo vio tan enfocado en su rostro.

-En nada -Respondió el sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-En serio? -Pregunto, fingiendo sorpresa, algo de lo cual Nick debió percatarse. -Ojala todos mis planes dieran resultados tan rápidos. Dime, ya se fueron todos los problemas de tu cabeza? Las malas horas, los terribles horarios, las peleas por mi?

Para ser justos con Nick aun si no hubiese estado tan ensimismado por el momento le hubiese tomado varios segundos entender la ultima parte de aquel cuestionario, pero cuando finalmente proceso la pregunta sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Rodo hacia el lado contrario de Judy tapándose el rostro con las patas, lanzando un grito de exasperación. Judy se rio a más no poder.

-Quien de todos los chismosos te lo conto? -Exclamo desde detrás de sus patas

Judy se quito el sombrero y apunto a sus orejas erguidas, las cuales se movían por la briza. -Nadie. Créeme, cada vez que alguien grita en el departamento ten por seguro que lo voy a escuchar.

Nick resoplo y se descubrió el rostro. Volvió a sentarse y su mente se perdió en el infinito, recordando el incidente al que Judy se refería, su frente arrugándose en el proceso.

Todo el mundo sabía que los vestidores son el lugar más indisciplinado del departamento, donde quejas, chismes y opiniones eran expresados bajo reglas no escritas de discreción entre compañeros. Nick siempre mantenía sus opiniones para sí y no se preocupaba por meterse en los problemas y quejas de los demás. De igual forma los comentarios referentes a su tamaño, pasado criminal y abuso infantil pasaban sobre su cabeza sin la menor importancia, haciendo oídos sordos de palabras que había escuchado miles de veces.

Lo que si agudizaba sus orejas y erizaba su pelaje eran los comentarios hacia su compañera. Irrespetada por algunos y sexualizada por otros, no fueron pocas las veces que entro en los vestidores solo para sentir como los comentarios referentes a Judy se mitigaban con su presencia, dejando paso a diversas miradas y risas dirigidas a su espalda.

En el día en cuestión dos cosas habían ocurrido: Le había tocado el (terrible) turno de los Archivos todo el día, y los comentarios no terminaron cuando se hiso presente. _Como me gustaría jalarla de las orejas. De seguro sus gemidos son de adulta. Le dejaría marcas que hagan juego con las de su mejilla. Me muero por saber que tan suave es_. Con los ojos cerrados y la mente turbia, no fue sino hasta que uno de los leopardos de la división de Asaltos le toco el hombro y exclamo _Hey Nick! Qué suerte que eres tan pequeño. Así no la maltratas cuando estas encima de ella!_ que perdió la cabeza, se abalanzo contra el agresor y todos los presentes tuvieron que involucrarse para separarlos y dejar la situación dentro de aquellas paredes. No estaba particularmente orgulloso de aquel momento en retrospectiva.

El beso que Judy le planto en la mejilla, cálido y delicado, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-No dejes que eso te aflija Nick -Le aseguro ella con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. -Déjalos que hablen.

-Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo Zanahorias. Después de todo me importas demasiado.

Un sonroje cubrió el rostro de Judy ante el comentario de Nick, quien no se dio cuenta del efecto de sus palabras pues con ella siempre hablaba con el corazón. Por un instante fue ella y no Nick quien quería que aquella mañana de sábado no terminase nunca.

-Lo sé Nick, créeme que lo sé, pero no dejes que cosas así llenen tu cabeza Me gusta verte tranquilo, relajado. Además, -Se acerco para hablar en susurros -la próxima vez que alguien te quiera molestar con respecto a mi solo recuerda algo.

Nick se volteo a verla -Que cosa?

-Que realmente no me maltratas al ser tan pequeño.

La hilarante risa de Judy se entrecorto cuando Nick, sobresaltado por aquel comentario, se abalanzo sobre ella, haciéndolos rodar sobre el campo como si fuesen dos niños. Quien los hubiera visto en ese momento se hubiesen imaginado cualquier cosa menos que eran dos oficiales tomándose un pequeño descanso. Judy corría de un lado a otro y se retorcía cada vez que Nick la atrapaba, mordisqueándose y empujándose el uno al otro entre gruñidos y risas.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron el pelaje de ambos estaba cubierto de pasto y tierra. Judy termino encima de Nick con la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Nick tomo el sombrero y lo puso en la cabeza de su compañera para que el sol no la lastimase. Arriba en el cielo la nube solitaria continuaba en movimiento, lenta pero insistente.

-En que piensas ahora? -Pregunto Judy con un bostezo, segura de que su viaje, extraño y sobre complicado, había valido la pena. Cualquier cosa que animase a su único amigo en Zootopia, aunque sea por unos segundos, era más que suficiente para ella.

Nick tapo los rayos del sol con una pata. -En un par de cosas.

-Lindas, bonitas y felices? -Pregunto ella en un tono infantil, lo último que dijo antes de dormirse bajo su sombrero.

Pero Nick no respondió, cayendo en un ligero sueño, el mismo que había envuelto a su compañera hacia unos segundos. En ese momento ambos no sabían que la mente del otro era el exacto reflejo del escenario donde ahora mismo se encontraban: un lugar lleno de paz donde ambos eran los únicos presentes, lejos del ruido, lejos de las molestias. Lejos de Zootopia.

 **Fin.**


	4. Cap IV

**Pequeños Detalles**

 **IV**

Judy se encontró ensimismada por un segundo, percibiendo todo a su alrededor: El sonido de las olas golpeando rítmicamente a lo lejos, la vibrante luz de la fogata frente a ella, la fresca arena escurriéndose entre sus dedos y la sensación de ligereza en su cabeza que le estaba produciendo el vino. No fue sino hasta que sintió el peso de Nick apoyarse a su lado que volvió a la realidad de aquella noche, en las afueras del Distrito forestal. Miro a su compañero y, casi tan intoxicado como ella, empezaron a reír de forma descontrolada.

-En que estas pensando Zanahorias? -Pregunto Nick con una sonrisa.

-No querrás saberlo -Respondió ella, apretando los dedos contra la arena, sensación que le encantaba.

-Inténtame.

Judy pensó por un momento, moviendo la nariz. -Estoy casi segura que hay algún secreto en el hecho de que un amigo te "prestó" esta casa de playa.

El zorro abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa a la vez que dirigía su mirada a la morada detrás de ellos, justo donde el camino solido se convertía en arena blanca. Tomo la botella de vino a sus pies y sirvió el vaso de ambos. -Espero que no estés pensando algo parecido a "alguien te debía un favor de tu vida pasada y decidiste cobrarlo de esta forma".

-Y por qué no habría de pensar algo así?

-Porque entonces deberías dejar de ser policía y dedicarte a clarividente.

Ambos estallaron en risas, apoyándose del otro para no caerse. Judy le apunto con un dedo en el pecho -Recuérdame revisar eso cuando volvamos.

-Créeme Zanahorias, hay muchas cosas de las que no te acordaras esta noche y quedarte en una casa de playa ajena bajo dudosas circunstancias será una de esas.

Judy abrió la boca sorprendida. Finalmente se rio y le agarro la nariz a Nick en forma juguetona. -Pues para que sepas eso es algo que no me preocupa ya que mi compañero me quiere y me protege, y no dejaría que nada malo me pasase a mi o a mi carrera.

Nick grito en afirmación. La rodeo con el brazo y la trajo hacia sí. -De eso puedes estar seguro.

Judy tomo un sorbo de su vaso, el vino tan delicioso como había sido desde el primer trago. Se sacudió satisfecha al sentir una calidez recorrer su cuerpo cuando finalmente cayó en su estomago. En ese momento, sintiendo una fresca briza recorrer por toda la blanca e inmaculada playa, se recordó de como había llegado a aquel hermoso fin del mundo sin ningún aviso previo, bebiendo de una de las botellas más caras que había visto.

...

Todo había empezado luego de que el caso de falsificaciones en el que habían trabajado había sido cerrado. Siendo realistas no había sido el trabajo más complicado o difícil que el departamento de Zootopia había visto, ni alguno que haya causado un gran impacto en la ciudad, pero si era el más importante en el que Nick había estado al frente y nadie, absolutamente nadie podía negar que no se había esforzado. Haciendo vigilancias, acumulando evidencias, consiguiendo testigos, estableciendo motivos y escenarios... Todo hecho con muchas horas de trabajo y esfuerzo.

Judy recordaba como Nick había salido disparado del salón de conferencias aquella tarde una vez que el Jefe Bogo había dado la situación por resuelta. Al terminar su turno se decidió visitarlo como regularmente. Cuando subió las escaleras del edificio se encontró con Nick cerrando su apartamento, una botella de vino en mano y una sonrisa de total satisfacción.

Extrañada ante la escena Judy no pudo evitar preguntarle a donde iba. Nick se mostro sorprendido ante la visita. Rápidamente se recompuso y se encogió de hombros -Iba a celebrar lo genial que soy Zanahorias. Quieres venir?

...

Al recordar aquella pregunta Judy volvió a la realidad. Miro a Nick por un segundo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se levanto del suelo y camino hasta el borde de la playa donde la arena se conectaba con el océano infinito. La idea de haber salido a uno de los rincones de Zootopia sin previa planeación y sin siquiera decirle a sus padres para ir a beber en celebración en una casa de playa sola con su compañero la hiso estallar en risas. Extrañado, Nick se levanto y se acerco a ella con un errático caminar. Las miradas de ambos reflejaban que estaban algo aturdidos y somnolientos.

-Que te causa tanta gracias Zanahorias?

Judy se giro a ver a NIck y tuvo que luchar el impulso de saltar a abrazarlo por miedo a que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran desplomados en la arena. El hecho de que Nick pensase que ella menospreciaría su primer caso porque era algo pequeño la había molestado al principio, sabiendo que si no se hubiese topado con él en las escaleras se hubiese ido a celebrar solo por miedo a que lo ridiculizaran por estar orgulloso de una asignación de baja prioridad. Sin embargo viéndolo ahí ahora con una botella de vino costoso en una propiedad de la cual estaba (bastante) segura, había cobrado algún favor para tenerla aquella noche, Judy podía percibir realmente lo muy orgulloso que estaba de ser un oficial y de las muy pocas veces que tuvo la oportunidad de estar orgulloso de algo en su vida pasada. _Es tu victoria Nick. Nadie te puede decir que sentir al respecto. Has una fiesta que dure días si así lo deseas! Siente orgulloso como yo estoy orgullosa de ti!_ pensó

Una suave briza hiso que se abrazara antes de responderle. Dispuesta a disfrutar las pequeñas victorias igual que su compañero se dejo llevar por el buen humor que tenía en ese momento -Me da risa el hecho de que, aun cuando esta celebración es tuya, yo soy la que estoy ganando.

-Nick arqueo una ceja. -Eso crees?

-Por supuesto -Dijo con aire de fingida superioridad. -Tú eres el que hiso todo el trabajo y al final me salió una noche genial de buen vino y buena compañía totalmente gratis.

Nick levanto una pata de forma dudosa -Así que, salir a embriagarte con un zorro a un lugar solitario es tu definición de una noche genial? Espera a que le diga a tu madre en lo que andas.

Judy abrió la boca sorprendida. -No te atreverías Nick. Además, ni siquiera tienes... -Pero antes de que pudiese continuar Nick saco el celular y le mostro el contacto con el nombre "Mamá Hopps" en la pantalla. Judy chillo aterrada. -NICK! De donde sacaste ese número!?

Sin darle tiempo a responder Judy se abalanzo sobre él, inevitablemente resultando en ambos desplomados sobre la húmeda arena. La coneja se trepo encima suyo pero por más que intento Nick colocaba el celular por encima de ella. Agotada por el sueño, pero entretenida como nunca, Judy golpeo a Nick en el pecho de forma patética. -Que malo eres Nick. Te llevas a una inocente conejita a una playa remota para mortificarla y aprovecharte de ella. Debería darte vergüenza!

Nick abrió los ojos de par en par y coloco una pata sobre la boca de Judy. -Whoa! Cuidado con frases como esa, "conejita inocente". Si alguien nos estuviese escuchando uno de los seguro cae preso.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas. Sin poder aguantar más el peso Nick cayó de espaldas en la arena, el cuerpo de Judy encima suyo sacándole el aire. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo antes de caerse dormido Judy se levanto con esfuerzo y le extendió una pata. -Ven. No te voy a dejar durmiendo aquí. Seguro que en la mañana el océano te traga.

Nick tomo la pata de Judy y de un jalón lo puso de pie. Coloco un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y apoyo gran parte de su peso encima de ella. Para cualquier desconocido aquello parecía una situación abusiva pero pocos sabían lo realmente fuerte que ella era.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa ambos se tambaleaban de un lado a otro arrastrando los pies en la arena y riendo en voz baja. Que tanto se acordarían de aquella noche a la mañana siguiente no estaban seguros pero aquella tonta escena no la extrañarían si se esfumase de sus mentes.

Faltando unos cuantos metros para llegar Judy rompió el silencio -Sabes que estoy súper orgullosa de ti, verdad que si Nick? -Preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.

-Eso espero Zanahorias, -Respondió Nick con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza tambaleante y una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes -porque tú eres la única a la que le importo en lo mas mínimo y la tuya es la única opinión que me interesa y que me motiva a ser mejor.

Judy se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario. Midió que tan difícil seria empinarse para cubrirle el rostro de besos en aquel momento, desinhibida y motivada por los factores del momento, pero la idea de caerse nuevamente estando tan cerca de la casa no le pareció muy placentera. En vez de eso se enfoco en lo más importante que faltaba por realizar esa noche.

No le preocupaba el hecho de que habían dejado la fogata encendida, ni que la costosa botella de vino quizás no aparecería en la mañana o incluso que desde que entraran por la puerta ambos colapsarían y se dormirían al instante con sus ropas y pelajes cubiertos de sudor y agua salada. Lo que si le importaba era llevar a su compañero sano y salvo bajo un techo antes de que se quedaran sin fuerzas y estar con él hasta la mañana para que no se sintiera solo. Después de la hermosa experiencia que había tenido, era lo menos que podía hacer.

 **Fin**


	5. Cap V

**Pequeños Detalles**

 **V**

Nick silbaba una tranquila melodía mientras subía las escaleras hacia su apartamento. Agradecido por cómo los demás se comportaban en aquel día, por primera vez en varias semanas no llego agobiado a su hogar, incluso aun cuando se había quedado hasta tarde para adelantar papeleo. En fechas como esta había que admitir que los animales en Zootopia no se comportaban del todo como bestias.

Giro la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta lentamente mientras un bostezo se escapaba de su boca. Pensó por un momento si valía la pena tirarse en el sofá a ver televisión pero se imagino lo terrible que debía estar la programación, por lo que opto en darse una ducha y dormirse temprano para variar. Entro a su apartamento y se detuvo en seco. Se quito las gafas de sol y observo a su alrededor, musitando palabras de completa incredulidad: En la mesa y en el suelo velas en tonos rojos, blancos y rosa de diversas y extrañas formas brillaban rítmicamente, iluminando el lugar en suaves tonos naranjas y amarillos. Pétalos de rosa cubrían el piso, muebles e incluso estantes en una cantidad muy por encima de lo que cualquiera consideraría normal y, en más de un lugar, podía sentirse un delicado olor a incienso que, dado lo impregnado que estaba el lugar con el aroma, llevaba ardiendo bastante tiempo.

Nick se llevo las manos a la sien y negó con la cabeza varias veces. Incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo se adelanto hacia su morada, moviendo los pies y la cola con agilidad para no quemarse con las diminutas llamas. Al cruzar por la cocina el aroma era tan fuerte que le erizo el pelaje. Miro hacia adentro de reojo y se aterro al ver cómo ni siquiera el piso de la cocina se había salvado de la abrumadora decoración.

Mientras se aflojaba los botones del cuello de la camisa se dirigió hasta su habitación, los pétalos y las velas haciendo un excesivamente colorido (y peligroso) camino a la misma. Sujeto el pomo y se detuvo ahí por un par de segundos, respirando profundamente para no perder la compostura. Finalmente asintió una vez y abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado, parada dentro de un circulo de diminutas velas rosas estaba Judy. Nick la miro de arriba a abajo sin decir palabra. Vestida con una falda y blusa en tonos violetas. Sus ojos lo miraban con intensidad y una tímida sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios. En sus patas un hermoso arreglo floral con una docena de rosas color sangre tenían un lazo con el nombre "Nick" en letras doradas.

Atrapados en aquel momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos mirándose a los ojos con fiereza mientras el mundo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor. Con pasos inseguros, Judy se acerco a Nick. Lo miro con detenimiento hasta que, finalmente, se mordió los labios y le extendió el ramo de flores. La escena se mantuvo así durante un corto tiempo, Judy ofreciéndole el hermoso detalle mientras Nick no movía un musculo, varios pétalos de rosa bailando entre sus pies debido a una traviesa corriente de aire que había entrado al apartamento.

Finalmente ambos se rindieron. Incapaz de resistir un segundo más, la tensión y la intensidad incontenibles, ambos se doblaron mientras estallaban en carcajadas tan sonoras que hacían eco en la habitación. Nick tubo que sostenerse en las rodillas cuando la risa empezó a dejarlo sin aire y Judy tuvo que tirar el ramo de rosas en la cama para poder limpiarse las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, producto de la euforia. Cuando finalmente estuvieron al desmayarse por falta de oxigeno Nick se acerco y apretó con fuerza las mejillas de Judy, haciendo que esta chillara sorprendida.

-Y después dicen que yo soy el policía malo en este equipo!

Judy se libro del agarre de Nick y se abalanzo encima suyo. Se aferro de su cuello y le cubrió las mejillas de besos antes de ser empujada por el zorro, quien no podía evitar reír aun en medio de aquel hostigo.

-Como puedes decirme eso Nick? -Dijo ella, en el tono más inocente que la risa le permitió. -Me esfuerzo para darle a mi zorro un hermoso día tan especial como este, y así es como el me paga?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Nick le apunto con un dedo. -Tu crueldad en este momento Zanahorias, es superada solo por lo adorable que eres y la enorme fuerza de voluntad que te lleva a hacer este espectáculo cada año.

Nuevamente ambos se lanzaron a reír. Nick levanto las patas, chocándolas con las de su compañera mientras ambos evadían con disimulado terror las velas a sus pies. El zorro la rodeo por los hombros y se dirigieron en dirección a la sala.

-Te juro Zanahorias, por un momento me dije _Este año no se atreve. Ya se tiene que estar cansando_ -Dijo Nick, quien todavía no podía creer como Judy fue capaz de inundar su apartamento mucho más que el año pasado, el cual había destronado el año anterior.

-Jamás cariño -Exclamo Judy con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, su tono de voz exageradamente dulce. -Jamás!

Ambos se desplomaron en el sofá, haciendo que docenas de pétalos salieran volando por los aires. Judy abrió los ojos de par en par, fingiendo estar maravillada con la escena como si fuera una niña encantada, tocando los pétalos en el aire con su diminuta nariz. Mientras Nick la miraba, negando con la cabeza, se recordó de aquel fatídico San Valentín hace un par de años en donde su destino había sido sellado. Como era esperarse había iniciado por Judy ser una neurótica emocional.

...

Nick ni siquiera podía recordar que marca era la barra de chocolate que le había dejado en el escritorio (sabia que fue barato y había escrito su nombre encima de la envoltura sin la más mínima delicadeza) ni lo que escribió en la carta que había introducido en su casillero (sabia que las palabras se le habían ocurrido cinco minutos antes de empezar a escribir y eran exageradamente cursis). Para el simplemente fue un pequeño gesto de afecto para una amiga que, estaba seguro, más de uno de los oficiales del departamento la cubriría de regalos si los comentarios en los vestidores eran de creerse. _Una de las ventajas de ser pequeña y adorable_ pensó con una sonrisa mientras esperaba ansioso por terminar su turno e irse a desplomar en su cama.

Fue mientras caminaba en dirección al vehículo que sus orejas percibieron el sonido de patas golpeando a toda velocidad. Al voltear vio a su compañera corriendo en su dirección como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se detuvo frente a él y tomo un par de segundos para recuperar el aliento, el chocolate en una pata y la carta en otra. Cuando Judy levanto los ojos hacia Nick, enormes, radiantes y llenos de emoción, supo inmediatamente que había soltado una fuerza indetenible.

-Nick... yo no... yo no te conseguí nada. -Fue lo único que dijo Judy, su voz quebrándose. La reacción tan exagerada con algo tan pequeño hiso que el zorro no pudiera mantener el rostro serio. _No me hagas esto Zanahorias. En serio?._

Midiendo las palabras para intentar desarmar la situación Nick se encogió de hombros -No es la gran cosa Zanahorias. No saques esto fuera de proporción. Solamente disfrut-

-Si es la gran cosa! -Interrumpió ella, golpeando el suelo con las patas de forma nerviosa. Antes de que Nick pudiera decir algo se lanzo sobre él, arrebatándole las llaves de sus patas. Saltó al vehículo y bajo el cristal mientras encendía la ignición. -No vayas a tu casa en... 15 minutos. No, 30 minutos. No, espera! -La coneja miro a varios lados mientras calculaba en su mente. -1 hora! No te aparezcas en tu casa en 1 hora. De acuerdo? Bien! Adiós Nick! Gracias de nuevo! No te defraudare!

Y sin más Judy arranco a toda velocidad, dejando a un confundido Nick abandonado en el estacionamiento sin saber que hacer por la siguiente hora, su mente incapaz de imaginarse el escenario que le esperaría aquel día.

...

Volviendo a la realidad Nick extendió una pata y apretó la nariz de Judy, haciéndola chillar. -No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que hayas reducido el uso de velas con el pasar de los años. Te acuerdas la primera vez?

-Claro que sí. Fue una lección para todos -Dijo Judy, sonrojándose por el recuerdo. Aquel primer San Valentín Judy supo que la cosa se había salido de control cuando transformo el apartamento de Nick en una planicie de flores, peluches, chocolates y llamas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Presa del pánico por la situación tan vergonzosa que se había creado no le quedo más remedio que esperar a que Nick llegara para disculparse y limpiar aquel tonto desorden. Sin embargo, cuando Nick llego (habiéndose preparado sicológicamente de antemano) y vio aquella infinidad roja y una pequeña, ansiosa y preocupada coneja en el centro, camino hacia ella, se arrodillo y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que el acto más cruel que podía hacer en su vida era reprocharla en aquel momento. Judy por su parte se sintió derretir en los brazos de Nick devolviendo el abrazo, feliz de no haber sido ridiculizada con el primer regalo de San Valentín que había obsequiado en su vida. Muy por dentro sabia que cualquier otro animal la hubiera llamado impetuosa, exagerada y ridícula pero Nick jamás tendría el corazón para maltratarla de esa forma.

A partir de ahí, sin necesidad de decir palabras, la tradición de Judy volverse loca revistiendo el apartamento ocurría año tras año y como en todos los que pasaban la coneja reflejaba el caótico e incontenible afecto que sentía por su compañero, muy diferente a todo el orden que llevaba en su vida. Decoraba el techo, los baños e incluso las esquinas de los armarios. Se vestía bonita y lo alagaba por los mas mínimos detalles. Se comportaba de forma exagerada pero al final del día, con sacarle una sonrisa para ella todo valía la pena. Ambos se reían, se gritaban, se amenazan y se ridiculizaban, pero de igual forma ambos compartían el día juntos y se regalaban la compañía del otro y el cariño que solo ellos comprendían. Más adelante se darían cuenta de la realidad de los sentimientos detrás de las bromas, de las genuinas lagrimas de felicidad que los detalles que se hacían provocaban y de cómo se volverían tan dependientes del otro que llegaría a doler, pero por ahora tenían velas y pétalos en cantidades absurdas y era más que suficiente.

-Que los zorros seamos inflamables no es una lección Zanahorias, es sentido común -Respondió Nick trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Judy le saco al lengua y Nick la jalo hacia ella, frotándole las orejas cariñosamente. Las narices de ambos se irritaron por la mescla de incienso y humo, haciéndolos estornudar al mismo tiempo. -No crees que es tiempo de pensar en nuestra salud y reducir esta embriagante atmosfera?

-No! -Exclamo Judy con una sonrisa picara. Se acerco hacia Nick, rodeándolo por los hombros de tal forma que su pequeña nariz estaba a centímetros de su oreja. -Ya que hoy tengo algo para ti que pondrá todos los años anteriores en vergüenza.

 _Por favor no quiero morir hoy_ se dijo Nick en su mente, asustado, entretenido y curioso en partes iguales. -Ah sí? Y que cosa seria esa?

Judy extendió una pata y apunto hacia la televisión frente a ellos con una mirada heroica y victoriosa. -Películas románticas Nick! Horas y HORAS de películas románticas. Cursis, lentas y predecibles como le gustan a mi zorro favorito.

Antes de que Nick pudiese salir disparado del sofá Judy se sentó sobre sus piernas y se aferro a su cuello, riendo a toda fuerza. Con fingida exasperación Nick se dejo desplomar en el sofá mientras rodaba los ojos, la diminuta posibilidad de que una parte de su apartamento cogiera fuego acosando un rincón de su mente. Rodeó a Judy con los brazos y la cola y se relajo un poco sabiendo que cuando menos tendrían una de las historias de San Valentín mas difíciles de explicar.

 **Fin**


	6. Cap VI

**Pequeños Detalles**

 **VI**

Sentando en el suave pasto Nick gruñía malhumorado mientras miraba el agua correr en la fuente que tenia al frente. La casa de campo donde se encontraba era enorme, con el característico lujo de aquella zona en las afueras de Zootopia, donde los políticos, artistas y demás miembros de la alta sociedad Vivian: Diversos niveles, incontables cuartos, inútiles obras de artes y jardines grandes llenos de arbustos podados y flores tropicales.

Una briza logro atravesar las varias capas de su ropa. Formal como lo requería el evento, su traje y corbata negra hacia un gran contraste con las vestimentas que solía llevar pero era notable lo bien que lucia. _Los zorros somos las mejores perchas_ exclamó en más de una ocasión, con el aire de confianza que solo un animal con mucha autoestima podría exhalar. Sin embargo ahora mismo, en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los hombros encogidos, había perdido parte de la elegancia que había tenido al inicio de la velada, y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar un sonido tras de sí. Se preparó para despachar inmediatamente a quien sea que se había dado cuenta de su ausencia cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de su compañera. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro y el más ligero maquillaje en su rostro, sencillo y hermoso como ella. Nick abrió la boca pero prefirió no decir nada, retornando su mirada a la fuente. Con un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa Judy camino hacia el, se sentó detrás suyo, dejando el bolso en el suelo, y lo rodeo con los brazos suavemente. Al comienzo el cuerpo de Nick se torno rígido pero no tardó un segundo para que el afectuoso y cálido gesto lo calmara.

En aquel momento ambos sabían porque Nick estaba allí afuera aun cuando había toda una fiesta que giraba a su alrededor en la mansión detrás suyo, pero por el momento ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Judy apoyo su barbilla en uno de los hombros del zorro mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre la exquisita tela de su traje, su mirada enfocándose también en el espectáculo de agua que tenían enfrente.

Sus mentes retornaron a la mañana de aquel día donde recibieron las desagradables noticias. Si bien Judy ya había sido víctima de ser tratada como un trofeo, la reacción de Nick fue genuinamente hostil cuando el Jefe Bogo le explico que debía hacer acto de presencia en la fiesta que uno de los embajadores establecidos en Zootopia iba a tirar aquella noche. _Son solo apariencias y política Wilde, y es una orden que viene por encima de mí. Todos tenemos que jugar este juego alguna vez. Cállate y aguántalo!_ finalizo Bogo de forma cortante ante las incesantes quejas y negaciones de Nick, quien se rehusaba rotundamente, como si la imagen de un zorro policía fuera una atracción de zoológico que debía exhibirse. No fue sino hasta que Judy se ofreció a ir con el que la discusión volvió a ser civilizada. _No se preocupe por invitaciones Jefe, soy tan trofeo como él. No se darán el lujo de no dejarme entrar_ explico ella con una agria sonrisa, dispuesta a venderse por su compañero.

Y para ser justos ambos aceptaron lo despreciable de la situación y cumplieron sus papeles al pie de la letra: Se vistieron de forma elegante, llegaron a tiempo, sonrieron, estrecharon manos y mostraron lo progresiva y tolerante que era Zootopia al exhibir sus mas orgullosas creaciones. Mostraban sus mejores sonrisas y respondían perfectamente las estúpidas y pre-juiciosas preguntas que les hacían. Afortunadamente con el pasar de las horas también pasaba el interés de los políticos y ricachones, por lo que Nick se escabullo al instante en que pasaron 15 minutos sin que nadie le hiciera preguntas. Salió al patio y gruño colerizado por la sensación de asfixia que la corbata le producía pero que aun no podía aflojar. Encontró paz en la solitaria fuente y se desplomo frente a ella desde entonces.

Judy volvió al presente al sentir la cabeza de Nick apoyarse en la suya. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el pelaje de ambos entrelazarse en las mejillas.

Nick tomo una de sus patas y la beso suavemente, expresándole lo mucho que le agradecía su compañía esa noche. -No hubiese podido haber hecho esto sin ti Zanahorias. -Dijo finalmente, sintiéndose como si no hubiese hablado en horas.

-Por supuesto que lo hubieras hecho! -Respondió Judy con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pelaje de la cabeza. -No ves como todas las miradas estaban encima del zorro más elegante de Zootopia? Tenias la batalla ganada desde que te apareciste en este traje.

Y así, como solo ella puede hacerlo, el ánimo de Nick cambio por completo con tan solo una frase. Con una sonora risa se sintió seguro, protegido y feliz en los brazos de Judy. Si se hubiese tratado de alguien más que se hubiese reído de su situación se hubiese tornado insoportable, pero ella siempre sabia que decir y como decirlo.

Giro la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, sus narices rozándose. -Viniendo de la coneja más hermosa de aquí a todos los distritos, esas palabras no se sienten muy reales.

La coneja se rio con picardía ante lo osado del comentario. -No querrás decir "adorable"?

Nick fingió pensar por unos segundos. -No. Esta noche "hermosa" es lo que te describe.

Judy se sintió sonrojar ante el comentario. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se rieron en voz baja, como solo alguien que encuentra algo bueno en la peor situación puede hacer. La coneja acerco su boca a la oreja del zorro -Vámonos de aquí -dijo en un susurro que hiso que el pelaje del zorro se erizara.

-Estás segura Zanahorias? Podríamos meternos en problemas. -Dijo Nick con cierta travesura en sus palabras.

-Si estoy contigo no me importa, alguna excusa se nos ocurrirá. A menos que te haya gustado la vida de trofeo entre la alta sociedad?

-No empujes tu suerte -Advirtió Nick, alzando una ceja.

Y tal vez fue por el hecho de que ninguno iba a hablar de esta noche nunca más en la vida, la seguridad de contar con el otro aun cuando la situación sea tan terrible o incluso algo tan simple como que ambos se veían atractivos y elegantes, que ambos se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron fugazmente y se besaron dos veces: La primera vez fue adrede, suave y concisa, y la segunda fue involuntaria, profunda y personal, al sentir la fuerte electricidad y pasión (que todavía desconocían) que recorrió sus cuerpos cuando sus labios se tocaron. Sabiendo que debían cuidar al otro y traerlo a la realidad, ambos se empujaron y se levantaron del suelo entre risas y miradas furtivas.

Miraron hacia atrás, a la enorme casa donde ya no tenían valor alguno, e inspeccionaron los alrededores del jardín, buscando la mejor pared para escapar. -Dime Zanahorias, puedes saltar con ese vestido, o voy a tener que cargarte?

Judy hiso una expresión de exagerada sorpresa al escuchar aquella pregunta. -Ahora quien es el que está empujando su suerte Nick?

Una vez cruzaron hacia el otro lado (sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo) ambos miraron de un lado a otro, asegurándose que no había nadie viéndolos. Satisfechos con su escape ambos se limpiaron el pasto y la tierra de sus ropas mientras caminaban bajo la luna llena, pensando en si la noche aun estaba joven para disfrutar de la elegante y atractiva compañía del otro, esta vez bajo sus propios términos.

 **Fin**


	7. Cap VII

**Pequeños Detalles**

 **VII**

Algunas veces Nick sobre pensaba mucho las cosas. Años de prejuicio y estafas lo obligaron a siempre mantener la mente activa, recordando detalles y eventos de forma constante para saber cómo se formaban las situaciones en las que caía y como salir de ellas. Aquello se había vuelto segunda naturaleza para el por lo que muchas veces no se sorprendía al sentir que todo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina.

Aquel sábado por la noche no era excepción. De pie en aquel puente bajo la luz de la luna, con el rostro de Judy en sus manos mientras se inclinaba para besarla, su mente se encontraba a toda velocidad. La suavidad de su pelaje entre sus dedos, sus ojos violeta cerrándose lentamente, sus tiernos labios entreabiertos... Todo lo que percibía con sus sentidos pareció congelarse mientras recuerdos de como había llegado allí empezaban a formarse en su mente, conformados por hechos reales y acentuados por la euforia que lo movía.

...

Su primer recuerdo llego el día en que todo había empezado. No debió sorprenderle que, aun cuando pasaron todo el viernes de persecución en persecución en lo que debió ser uno de sus días más agitados en mucho tiempo, Judy estaba contenta y radiante. Aun cuando sus turnos estaban acabando la coneja todavía tenia energías para derrochar, atributo que varios en el departamento envidiaban con excepción de algunos, entre los que se encontraba Nick, quien veía llegar cansado a su morada para darse una ducha y dormir como la receta perfecta para un viernes en la noche.

Cuando finalmente termino la jornada Nick se levanto de su escritorio y fue el primero en salir. Con ambas manos en los bolsillos se dirigía al estacionamiento cuando el sonido de su nombre llamo su atención. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con su compañera, con las orejas en alto y una sonrisa mas radiante de lo que un viernes por la tarde se merece.

-Hola Nick -Dijo ella, una muy sutil muestra de cansancio en su tono de voz -Tienes un minuto?

-Para ti Zanahorias, tengo dos minutos y medio.

Judy se rio en voz baja. Se detuvo por unos segundos antes de continuar. -Te quería preguntar, ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?

La pregunta, simple, concisa y espontanea, se mantuvo en el aire por un largo tiempo por culpa de Nick, quien tardaba en entender lo que su compañera le había preguntado. Si la espera incomodaba a Judy lo disimulaba perfectamente pues su sonrisa nunca se borro de sus labios. Sin embargo, luego de pasado lo que debió sentirse como un minuto entero sus orejas se cayeron y sus ojos parecieron perder brillo -Sabes que está bien si no quieres Nick, verdad?

Nick levanto las patas frente a si, agitándolas torpemente. -No, no es eso Zanahorias -Dijo, antes de frotarse el cuello y mirar a ambos lados de forma apenada. -Es solo que... ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, yo era un cr-

-Claro que estoy segura! -Exclamo Judy con nuevas energías, evitando que Nick terminara la frase. -¿Eso es un sí?

Derrotado tanto por el deseo de pasar tiempo con ella como por sus enormes ojos llenos de expectativa, Nick se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Judy dio un salto de victoria mientras reía para sus adentros. -Excelente. Es una cita entonces!

...

Lo siguiente que llego a su cabeza fueron los recuerdos al llegar la hora pautada. Mientras Nick esperaba fuera del apartamento de Judy los segundos le parecían eternos. Repetidamente se pasaba las patas sobre la camisa de color liso que llevaba puesta confirmando, como las otras veces, que estaba planchada y abotonada de forma impecable. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la acera y su cola temblaba de forma involuntaria. A la vez que su ansiedad aumentaba su mente le repetía lo mala que era aquella idea, pero todo aquello se detuvo por un instante cuando Judy salió del apartamento, hermosa en un vestido color violeta, con las cejas acentuadas y sus labios pintados en un sutil color rojo.

Ignorante del efecto que causaba, los ojos de Judy se postraron en Nick mientras se acercaba. Paso sus patas suavemente sobre su camisa mientras sonreía entretenida -Mírate nada mas Nick. Que apuesto estas!

Pisando su cola para evitar que se moviera de un lado a otro Nick se aclaro la garganta -Hago lo que puedo Zanahorias.

-Pues hasta ahora lo estás haciendo muy bien -Dijo ella entre risas, sin darse importancia a lo nervioso que se encontraba el zorro -De acuerdo Nick, antes de salir voy confesar algo por el bien de esta noche: Esta es la primera vez que salgo con alguien, así que por favor tenme un poco de paciencia, si? -Pregunto con las manos detrás de la espalda -Te prometo que hare lo posible por no hacerte pasar vergüenza.

...

Lo último que recordó era un secuencia de momentos en donde confirmo que aquella salida fue una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, y de cómo no tenida duda en que Judy sería lo mejor que le pasaría en toda su vida.

Entre las imágenes en su cabeza estaba Judy diciéndole que, como ella era la que había invitado, la cena corría por su cuenta y que, si jugaba sus cartas bien, le dejaría pedir postre. De igual forma estaba la imagen del rostro maravillado de la coneja al ver lo elegante del restaurante, aun cuando fue ella que lo había buscado en línea. También estaba ella tomándole la pata, preguntándole preocupada si estaba pasando un buen tiempo cuando lo notaba callado u ensimismado.

Finalmente estaba la imagen de ambos caminando uno al lado de otro en la acera. Aun en su estado Nick no podía evitar sonreír al ver a su compañera mirando los enormes edificios y las brillantes luces con genuina curiosidad y asombro, preguntándole que negocios habían allí y que animales vivían por allá. Él le respondía gustosamente, sintiéndose un conocedor de todos los que vivían allá en Zootopia. Judy lo miraba con admiración, como si el fuese el animal más interesante en el mundo.

Eventualmente, cuando la ciudad empezaba a dormirse y los transeúntes iban disminuyendo, ambos dejaron de hablar, limitándose a disfrutar la compañía del otro. No fue sino hasta que se encontraron en medio de uno de los puentes que cruzaba sobre uno de los varios ríos de Zootopia que se detuvieron y volvieron a hablar. Sin mucha sorpresa, fue Judy quien rompió el silencio.

-Sabes Nick, de verdad me alegra que hayas querido salir conmigo. No sabes lo mucho que me he divertido esta noche!

-No tienes que decírmelo Zanahorias. Yo estaba ahí, recuerdas? -Dijo Nick con una semisonrisa.

La coneja estallo en risas, empujando a su compañero. Se mordió el labio inferior y se atrevió a decirle lo que tenía en mente. -Te puedo confesar algo? Pero debes prometerme que no vas a enojarte!

Nick se encogió de hombros -Ya me brindaste postre Zanahorias. No puedo enojarme contigo aunque quisiera.

-Muy gracioso -Dijo ella, poniéndose las patas en la cintura. -La verdad es que estaba algo aterrada de que no ibas a querer salir conmigo.

Al escuchar esto Nick se giro hacia ella, el semblante de ambos enseriándose. -Y por que pensarías algo así?

Judy exhalo antes de responder -No lo sé. Supuse que la primera vez que invitase a alguien a salir me iban a rechazar. Supongo que hay cosas en las que no soy una optimista compulsiva. -Cuando vio que Nick no se rio por el comentario Judy se acerco y le paso una pata por un brazo. -Nick, se que te incomoda la idea de andar conmigo porque eras un criminal y piensas que la gente hablara mal de mí y que eso me va a afectar, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a molestarme ni detenerme en lo absoluto, así que no te preocupes por eso.

La orejas de Nick se alzaron al escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto le aterraban, las mismas que lo habían vuelto un manojo de nervios y que lo habían detenido de haber disfrutado por completo la genial noche que había pasado. Un nudo se formo en su garganta y por un momento se sintió torpe y vulnerable.

-Dame un poco de crédito Nick -Dijo ella, sacándole la lengua. -Soy tu compañera y eres el animal más importante para mí. No creerás que no sabía lo que te estaba afligiendo, verdad? Y de igual forma, no pensaste que iba a dejar que te auto sabotearas por algo tan insignificante, cierto?

Y fue ahí, cuando Judy le demostró como lo estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo, como había hecho durante incontables veces, que la mente de Nick empezó a trabajar. Pensando en cómo se había mantenido positiva aun con lo mal que se comporto con lo que era la primera invitación que ella había hecho, como no se deprimió cuando no pudo siquiera decirle lo hermosa que se veía la primera vez que la vio al salir del apartamento, como le prestaba toda su atención a las respuestas de las preguntas que hiso en el restaurante para mantener su mente distraída, y como aun con todo lo miraba como si fuera el único animal en Zootopia que la hacía sonreír, el instinto y la emoción pudo más que el.

Sus patas sujetaron el rostro de Judy, sus dedos sintiendo el ardor de sus sonrojadas mejillas, y se inclino hacia ella, su cola bailando rítmicamente.

...

Una vez su mente volvió al presente Nick se percato de donde estaba. A pocos centímetros del rostro de Judy su respiración se entrecorto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaba seguro de que hacer. No fue sino hasta que sintió las patas de Judy sujetar el cuello de su camisa, atrayéndolo hacia ella, que recordó que aun en las cosas más pequeñas, su compañera le daría una mano.

El beso fue corto y torpe, tanto por la inexperiencia de uno como por los nervios del otro, pero si algún día tuviesen que contar los detalles dirían que fue un momento perfecto que culmino luego de una serie de varios eventos perfectos. Una vez sus labios se separaron ambos se mantuvieron cerca del otro, pero no duro mucho hasta que Judy empezó a reírse sin motivo alguno. Víctima de la ansiedad y la vergüenza, Nick se sintió sonrojar furiosamente.

-Algo te resulta divertido Zanahorias? -Pregunto él, pasando los dedos por sus mejillas.

-La verdad? -Empezó ella con una picara sonrisa. -Esperaba que esta salida fuese platónica.

-Oh! -Exclamo Nick, sin saber si sentirse apenado, humillado o ambos. -Disc-

-No, no, no! -Interrumpió ella. Le beso una mejilla y se aparto, extendiéndole una pata -Voy a tomarlo como evidencia más de que soy excelente incluso en citas.

Nick la miro por unos segundos. A fin de disimular las ganas que tenia de llorar y abrazarla por un minuto completo se abalanzo sobre ella y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo. La acerco a ella, sujetándola como si fuese su posesión mas importante en el mundo.

-Lo vez? -Dijo ella. -Así está mejor. Ese es el zorro confiado que conozco. -Entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, mientras continuaban su recorrido por la ciudad en lo que quedaba de la noche. -Por cierto, se te ocurre algún otro lugar donde podamos ir? Porque mi plan termino hace mucho y ahora mismo estoy improvisando cada paso.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pues sabían que aun si lo único que les quedaba era caminar sin rumbo lo harían hasta que no pudiesen moverse pues esa era una noche que ahora mismo no querían que terminara nunca.

 **Fin**


	8. Cap VIII

**Pequeños Detalles**

 **VIII**

En aquel balcón, bajo la luz de la luna, se podía notar que Judy era un manojo de nervios. Sus orejas estaban caídas, algunas de sus uñas estaban mordisqueadas y su mirada se enfocaba en dirección a la sala que quedaba frente a ella. Sentada en el suelo abrazando las piernas frente a su pecho, su celular esperaba pacientemente a que marcara el numero que había seleccionado. Acumulando todo el valor que pudo pulso el icono de marcado, un ahogado quejido escapando de su interior mientras la espera se le hizo eterna. La espera duro tres timbrados pero en ese tiempo muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, las principales siendo lo grosera que era al llamar tan tarde en la noche, y lo angustiada que estaría si no le contestasen pues ya no sabía que mas hacer y estaba emocionalmente agotada.

La voz familiar al otro lado del celular le permitió soltar el respiro que estuvo aguantando. -Judy? -La voz débil y somnolienta de su madre, Bonnie Hopps, se enfocó en el momento en que se dio cuenta lo tarde de la hora, tornándose preocupada -Judy, cariño, que paso?

Judy escucho su nombre pero fue incapaz de articular palabra por tres largos segundos -Hola mamá -Por mas intento ocultarlo su voz sonó triste y patética. Del otro lado de la llamada se escucharon pisadas y puertas abriéndose; su madre salía del cuarto para encontrar un lugar privado donde hablar con su hija sin preocupar a su padre. Cuando encontró donde sentarse un nuevo silencio se creó en la llamada, pues Bonnie sabia que algo estaba afligiendo a su hija y debía prepararse para saber cómo responderle y asegurarle que, sin importar lo que sea que estuviese pasando, todo iba a salir bien.

-Hola Judy, mi niña querida -Empezó su madre, tentando las aguas, haciendo que su hija se sintiera familiar con la conversación. -Como estas? Como esta todo en la gran ciudad?

-Todo está bien. Mucho que hacer todo el tiempo -Dijo Judy intentando sonar animada, fallando miserablemente.

-Me alegra escucharlo. No estás dejando que el trabajo te consuma verdad? Estas alimentándote bien? Sales a tomar aire cuando te toca estar dentro del departamento? Sabes que no es saludable estar un día entero en una oficina.

-Sí, lo sé. Aun estoy saludable. Intento comer sano. Evitar lo mas que pueda la comida rápida, como me dices.

-Como debe ser! Y tus compañeros, te están tratando bien?

-Sí, sí! -respondió Judy rápidamente para evitar sollozar -Me tratan bien, no puedo quejarme.

Al llegar la conversación casual a un punto sin salida la señora Hopps respiro profundamente y sujeto con fuerza su celular, el corazón golpeándole fuertemente en el pecho. -Hija mía, que te esta afligiendo?

Al escuchar la pregunta Judy cerró los ojos, dos solitarias lagrimas escapándose de sus ojos. Bajó la mirada al suelo y se aseguro de que no iba a gimotear si empezaba a hablar. -Mamá, alguna vez te he decepcionado?

-Nunca! -Exclamo Bonnie sin pensarlo un segundo, la pregunta alterándola levemente. -Judy, nunca me has decepcionado, me escuchaste? Ni a mí ni a tu padre. Nunca! Ni una sola vez en tu vida!

La respiración agitada de su madre hizo que Judy tuviese el valor para continuar la conversación. -Si yo... si yo te... -Judy trago con fuerza, intentando en vano librarse del nudo en su garganta. -Mamá, no sé qué hacer.

Del otro lado de la llamada los ojos de la señora Hopps se llenaron de lagrimas, pero sabía que en ese momento solo una de las dos podía darse el lujo de llorar. Aterrada, apretó la tela de su blusa y se recompuso como solo una madre que debe enfrentar una difícil situación puede hacerlo. -Judy, quiero que me escuches atentamente. Necesito que cierres los ojos y respires profundamente hasta que te calmes. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, bien? Estoy a tu lado y no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. De acuerdo cariño? Por favor respira.

Judy hizo como le fue indicado. Apretando los dedos hasta que tronaron, Judy cerró los ojos y se imagino a su madre sentada a su lado, rodeándola con los brazos. No fue sino hasta que un minuto completo pasó que se empezó a relajar. Al escuchar el ritmo de su respiración su madre volvió a hablar -Todo va a salir bien Judy, sabes que sí, pero necesito que me digas que paso o que hiciste. Puedes hacer eso para mi cariño?

La coneja asintió con la cabeza incapaz siquiera de pensar que su madre no podía ver el gesto. -Tengo una situación mamá, y no tengo opción mas que enfrentarla.

-Una situación en el trabajo?

-No. Personal -respondió Judy, limpiándose la nariz. -Surgió fuera mi control. Vi varias señales y creí como una tonta que podía controlarlo por varias razones, pero ya no puedo y estoy sufriendo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa donde la nerviosa respiración de ambas conejas se escuchaba con claridad. Bonnie apenas podía controlar el instinto de salir corriendo a levantar a Stu para ambos tomar el primer tren a Zootopia -Porque sufres tanto hija? Que te está pasando?

-Soy un manojo de nervios. No puedo pensar en paz, a veces no puedo comer, incluso siquiera dormir. Me siento estúpida porque son solo ideas y sentimientos pero me siento llena de culpa y vergüenza por... por lo que los demás animales dicen y piensan, por lo que oigo en las calles, en la televisión, dentro de mi propio trabajo.

Un suspiro se escapo de la boca de Bonnie al escuchar aquella descripción. Se llevó una pata a los labios y por primera vez desde que atendió la llamada sintió que no iba a morir de preocupación. Muy por el contrario su corazón se llenó de un enorme jubilo y se sintió frustrada porque por primera vez iba a hablar con su hija respecto a aquel tema y tenía que ser por teléfono, separadas por muchísimos kilómetros de distancia.

-Judy, cariño, estas enamorada? -Un prolongado silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, pero fue suficiente para ella sonreír y dejar que su corazón latiese a ritmo normal.

-Mamá, yo no... yo no quería...

-No Judy, para! -Interrumpió Bonnie. -Tú no tienes que disculparte de nada, entiendes? -Nuevamente Judy asintió con la cabeza. -No estás haciendo nada malo.

Librada de un enorme peso por confesar finalmente su situación, Judy no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar en voz baja, desahogándose. Bonnie le susurraba palabras de apoyo mientras dejaba que las lagrimas, la vergüenza y el estrés se fuesen de su cuerpo. Cuando no pudo mas, Judy descanso la espalda en la pared de la terraza, cansada pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin sentirse como escoria.

Del otro lado del teléfono la voz de su madre se torno suave, sabia y maternal. -Como es el?

La pregunta hizo que Judy se mordiera los labios y escondiera el rostro entre las rodillas. -Mamá, el no es un conejo. El es u-

-No pregunte qué era Judy -Interrumpió Bonnie, sintiendo su alma romper al saber porque su hija pensó que iba a avergonzarla. _Nosotros le causamos este estrés a nuestra hija Stu. Nuestras ideas, nuestras tradiciones, nuestros prejuicios... algún día vamos a pagar por eso. Esto no es justo para ella_. -Te pregunte como es el, frente a tus ojos.

-No... no entiendo -Tartamudeo Judy.

-Cierra tus ojos, piensa en él y dime qué vez cuando lo miras. Con el corazón cariño.

Judy finalmente entendió la pregunta. Haciendo algo mejor que imaginárselo, levanto la cabeza y miro directamente a la sala en donde, tumbado sobre el sofá en una incómoda posición, Nick se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Su camisa estaba totalmente estrujada y su corbata debía estar a punto de ahorcarlo pero el zorro era capaz de dormir donde sea, como sea.

Su mente recordó como se había levantado abrazada a su lado, como las demás noches en las que veían televisión hasta tarde. Desde la primera vez que había ocurrido no tuvieron que decir palabra alguna: Judy se levanto en algún momento de la noche, vio la hora y toco a Nick para decirle que iba a irse pero este se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza hasta que finalmente se rindió y volvieron a dormir entrelazados. Para ser honestos en aquel momento Judy no sabía si, aun sin aquellas noches en las que compartían aquel pequeño mueble, terminaría sintiendo lo se sentía aquella noche, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Yo... -Empezó ella, su mente convirtiendo caóticas emociones en palabras -Cuando lo miro veo a alguien que me ve como soy. Es honesto conmigo, brutalmente a veces, pero no querría otra cosa de él. El es real de una forma que casi nada es real en esta ciudad: Imperfecto, con heridas físicas y emocionales. Es alguien que vez entre miles de monótonos transeúntes y estériles edificios e inmediatamente tiene toda tu atención.

Del otro lado del teléfono su madre no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir mariposas en el estomago.

-Es paciente conmigo. Me enseña cosas de la ciudad que no sabía, me muestra lugares con los que solo podría soñar y observa mi rostro de sorprendida coneja campesina pero no se ríe, sino que me mira como algo extraordinario que solo él está experimentando en este lugar artificial. Me toca las patas o me acaricia la cabeza de forma familiar, haciéndome sentir segura. Cuando nadie nos está viendo es reservado, tímido incluso, como si tuviese miedo de lastimarme con alguna torpeza que pudiese hacer, pero me mira de una forma que puedo sentir dentro de mí las emociones que siente. -Repentinamente Judy empezó a reírse, emocionada al ver sus sentimientos convertidos en palabras volar libremente. -Hemos reído, peleado, discutido, compartido días y noches, aburridas y entretenidas. Nos ha caído lluvia y nieve, tanto por el trabajo como por gusto. Hemos aprendido a comer lo que al otro le gusta, a enseñarnos nuestros defectos, a contar nuestros sueños y pesadillas, mementos y traumas de la infancia... -Coloco una pata sobre su corazón - Y ahora no importa donde este y lo que estoy haciendo, lo siento a mi lado, protegiéndome, dándome su presencia y es suficiente para sobrellevar cualquier mal día.

Las ultimas lagrimas de aquella noche corrieron por las mejillas de madre e hija. Instintivamente cada una inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, apoyándose con la otra a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Judy jadeaba lentamente, exhausta por aquel desborde emocional.

-Entonces dime Judy, te suena ese alguien del que tu padre y yo nos avergonzaríamos?

Judy se limpio la nariz y por primera vez no se sintió devastada al pensar en el tema. -Creo... creo que no. No lo estas mamá, verdad?

-Ni aunque lo intentases con todas tus fuerzas podrías lograrlo hija mía -Le respondió. -Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Un poco

-Solo un poco?

-Quizás mucho -afirmo Judy entre risas.

-Así me gusta. -Bonnie soltó un suspiro -Ahora dime, quieres seguir hablando conmigo o quisieras aprovechar el resto de la noche para pensar en cosas más positivas ahora que te encuentras mejor?

-Creo... -Tartamudeo Judy, sonrojándose. -Creo que ya no quiero mantenerte despierta.

-Oh, sabes que eso no es ningún problema cariño! Mamá siempre estará aquí para ti, de acuerdo?

-Lo sé. Gracias Mamá. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti hija. Descansa. Te lo mereces.

La llamada terminó, dejando a ambas conejas con varias cosas en la mente. De un lado estaba Bonnie quien, antes de regresar a dormir, se permitió llorar sin restricción por varios minutos, la idea de su hija sufriendo por lo que ella pudiese pensar desgarrándole el alma. Cuando terminase y volviese a la cama con Stu, aquel momento quedaría entre los muchos que una madre debe guardar para sí misma en lo más profundo de su ser. Por otro lado estaba Judy, que se levanto finalmente del suelo luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, sintiéndose en una noche muy diferente a la que había estado antes de la llamada con su madre. Levanto los ojos al cielo, observando la luna por unos segundos con una sonrisa.

Camino de vuelta hacia el apartamento con pisadas sigilosas, deteniéndose en frente de Nick quien seguía durmiendo implacablemente. En la oscuridad Judy aprecio la silueta de sus facciones y se mordió los labios cuando una embriagante calidez recorrió su cuerpo. Con cuidado se acomodo en el pequeño sofá al lado de Nick, acurrucando su cuerpo con el suyo. Instintivamente los brazos del zorro la rodearon suavemente. Apoyando la cabeza en su pecho Judy se durmió de inmediato, por primera vez en mucho tiempo viendo el futuro al que la llevarían sus sentimientos como algo positivo, independientemente de si fuese a corto o largo plazo.

 **Fin**


End file.
